


Sugar and spice and everything nice (Wasn't made for only girls)

by KingsNeverDie100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, But also in love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, LGBTQ Themes, Love at First Sight, M/M, More feels than I thought there would be, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve is Confused, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsNeverDie100/pseuds/KingsNeverDie100
Summary: Lonely and depressed about life in general, Steve goes out to a bar in California seeking a chance at some human contact and a break from his misery. Once there he meets the most gorgeous, stunning, mind blowingly beautiful person he's ever seen- a blonde bombshell with sparkling eyes and and the ass of an actual angel. There's just one thing he's confused about: is this person a guy or a girl? And the follow up question: does Steve really care?





	Sugar and spice and everything nice (Wasn't made for only girls)

**Author's Note:**

> It's not explained, only mentioned in passing, but Neil is dead because fuck him, Susan's not in the picture for whatever reason, and Billy and Max live together with Billy as her guardian. Not that important, but still, there's some extra background for you.  
> Please let me know if you find any spelling/grammatical errors!  
> The title comes from the Green Day song King For A Day.

This now comes with its very own moodboard on one of my secondary blogs on tumblr! <https://my-moodz.tumblr.com/post/185799224383/kings-never-die-moodboard-for-my-harringrove?is_related_post=1#notes>

* * *

 

The place was pretty much packed, with people everywhere you turned, making it a claustrophobic’s worst nightmare. People were crammed on the dancefloor, by the bar, in line for the toilets, even on the streets outside. The tightest crowd of people were right by the stage, getting their hearing ruined from the sound coming from the enormous speakers. The reason for the crowd was this one particular band that was playing the club that night, and sure, Steve liked going to concerts and elbowing his way to the stage too, but he didn’t know this band, so he had no sympathy for those that would wake up the next morning and find they now only had hearing left on one ear.

 

Steve had been feeling like shit for days. What had possessed him to have the fucking brilliant idea to apply to college in California was beyond him at this point. It was probably a combination of two things: one, to get away from all the shit at home, and two, a lack of other options.

 

About the shit he wanted to get away from: well… he kind of hated Hawkins and everything that came with it. After his breakup with Nancy he’d been at a low point, and through some farfetched connections (ex girlfriend->her little brother->said brother’s friend) he had started to hang out with a bunch of middle schoolers. They cool and nice, and were pretty much the only thing he liked about Hawkins by the end, but had cost him almost every friend he had his own age. Not a huge loss, they were all assholes, but still. It also didn’t help that he had to watch Nancy and Jonathan walking around town all lovey dovey. Then there was also the fact that his parents were never home, and Steve was pretty sure they’d forgotten he existed. So yeah, one reason he left for California was that he was lonely and miserable and wanted to forget all about it. He thought the sun and ocean and big cities full of people would help.

 

About him having a lack of options: he had applied to several colleges with not much hope to any of them. He knew he wasn’t exactly academically gifted or anything. His first plan after high school was to get a job at his dad’s company, but he quickly realized that that would probably kill him. His second plan was community college, which honestly didn’t sound so bad. The fact that he got accepted to a college in Cali was ridiculously unbelievable, but since he wanted to get away anyway, he took the opportunity when it presented itself.

 

So there he was, still lonely, because making friends was harder than he’d thought it would be, and now he was also buried in school work that he was about 86% sure he wouldn’t pass. All in all, he was feeling pretty terrible about life in general.

 

He had realized earlier that he had been sitting at his desk for about 14 hours straight, and barely gotten any work done. Now, normally he would have just gone to bed to sleep the misery away, but for some reason he felt like getting up and moving around for a bit. He popped a hot pocket in the microwave, because he was suddenly starving, and convinced himself that a taking a walk might make it easier to study.

 

He walked towards the center of the city were all the people were. A quick glance at his clock showed him that it was and 10 p.m., and also a friday night, so it wasn’t strange that he saw so many people. Especially with the college fairly nearby. This one club in particular seemed very busy, but also seemed to have a good vibe, so he figured why not, he may as well try to be a little social. It was a bit chaotic by the entrance so there was no trouble for him sneaking past the bouncers, which many other people were doing as well.

 

So there he was now, elbowing his way to the bar, trying to catch the bartender’s attention and making himself heard over the noise, regretting his choice of establishment to drown his sorrows in. Whatever, he was there now.

 

Finally he was able to flag the bartender down for long enough to ask for a beer. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to ignore the ruckus around him, contemplating life in general and all the bad decisions he’d made so far. He turned and leaned back against the bar, looking out at the crowd as well as he could. The lights were very dim, except for the red and dark blue spotlights that swung around from the ceilings, but this didn’t help with vision very much. He couldn’t see clearly more than three feet away from him, the crowd by the stage and on the dance floor were nothing more than dark blurs, and there was also smoke in the air coming from smoke machines on the stage.

 

Just two years ago this would have been his dream joint. Now being there just made him feel exhausted, which was pathetic.

 

He felt the person at his side move away, and sighed in sweet relief at having at least one side free from getting crowded, but the spot was filled again within a second. Steve glances over to see the person and has to do a double take.

 

The girl who sat herself down on the barstool next to his was the most gorgeous human being Steve had ever seen. Sitting as close as they were he couldn’t really get a good look at her body, but he did notice her ass, because she was only half sitting, and half leaning forward on the bar, and it looked like it was sculpted by God himself straight from one of Steve’s ultimate jerk off fantasies. He could also see her face, though it was a bit shadowed.

 

Her hair, which he thought might be blonde but it was hard to tell with limited lighting, was full of curls and fell over her shoulders, and was probably really soft to pull his fingers through. She wa so incredibly beautiful, with long eyelashes, skin that looks nice and tanned, and lips that were meant to be nibbled on. She was wearing tight pants (thank you, lord) and a denim jacket which unfortunately made it impossible for him to see her chest area, but he imagined that it was just as fantastic as the rest of her. She was wearing lots of bracelets, her nails were painted and rings adorned several of her fingers. They clinked against the glass of colorful liquor she had been given by the bartender at some point. Steve didn’t even hear her order, he was so lost in staring at this angel who sat down beside him. He knew he was being rude and creepy, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her.

 

After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity (Steve _wished_ he could just look at her for an eternity), she turned her head, curls moving with it, and looked him dead in the eye.

 

Steve thought his heart may have stopped right there and then. He’s never believed in love at first sight, but…

 

She said something, and it’s not until after she finished talking that he realized she was talking to _him_. He was too busy looking at her lips to have heard what she said.

 

“What?”

 

The girl smiled, and Steve was wrong; _now_ his heart had stopped. She leaned forward until there were only a few inches between their faces. She smelled like coconut and the ocean.

 

“I said, you seeing something you like?” Her voice was deeper than he’d expected, but it was kinda sexy.

 

He stuttered for a while before found word, or, well, something _like_ words. “I, uhm… Yeah, I mean. Yeah, if- if that’s okay. Sorry, I didn’t mean to… uhm, to stare, it’s just- you’re so…” Steve took a big gulp of beer, cursing his lack of eloquence. He felt his face heating up and hoped it couldn’t been seen too.

 

The girl laughed at his awkwardness, and Steve noticed something on her throat. It looked like an Adam’s apple and… Wait. Was this a _guy_?

 

He squinted a bit, trying to get a better look. Now that he thought about it, her features might have been a bit masculine, with a strong jawline and a slightly bigger nose than the average girl. Also she had pretty thick eyebrows, but he knew some girls liked to fill them in like that. It didn’t make her any less beautiful so Steve hadn’t thought about it. It would explain her deeper voice. But then remembered back in middle school health class, right when people were starting to hit puberty and the guys were all comparing their Adam’s apples to see who was furthest along in maturing, and the health class teacher had pointed out that girls could have Adam’s apples too. It was rare but not impossible. So that was no help at all to him now.

 

Turned towards him Steve could better see the chest area which still partially covered by the denim jacket. It looked pretty flat, but a small breasts didn’t make someone less of a girl.

 

“What’s your name, pretty boy?” she asked, once again close enough that Steve could smell coconut, which he assumed was either from her perfume or her shampoo. Either way he wanted to bury his face in that smell.

 

“Steve,” he managed to cough up.

 

She smiled again, showing off her very nice teeth (Wow, that was creepy. What is he, a dentist serial killer?). “Hi, Steve. I’m Billy.” Wait, was that Billy or Billie? “Do you want to get out of here, go somewhere we can be alone?” There was suddenly a hand moving up his thigh until it was dangerously close to hitting The Spot.

 

Steve had been propositioned plenty of times before. It sort of came natural when you were rich, popular, and had a reputation of being good in bed. He had also made a fair amount of successful propositions himself. However none of those times, expect the very first time maybe, had he been as nervous as he was now.

 

“Uhhm, suure.” He winced, imagining that he look like a bigger idiot than usual, but he couldn’t help it. Just being close to this girl(? Guy? Person?) made him feel like he was being hypnotized.

 

She- no, wait, until he figured it out: _they_ took his hand, rings cold against his skin, and pulled him away from the bar and towards the door. He was pretty sure none of them had paid for the drinks they hadn’t finished, but he didn’t care. Billy was taller than him, and Steve looked down to see if they were wearing high heels or sneakers, only to see that it was in fact platform shoes that gave them the height advantage, which, again, didn’t help to answer Steve’s question at all.

 

Once they had managed to get out of the door through the crowd, Billy started to lead them somewhere and Steve just followed blindly. For all he knew he could be on his way to an alley where he would be robbed and left for dead, but if Billy was the last thing he saw he would probably die a happy man.

 

Billy kept holding Steve’s hand, and Steve only hoped he wasn’t sweating too much. He was looking at Billy the whole time, not even caring where he put his feet. Billy glanced at him every now and then, smiling mischivously and sometimes averting their eyes shyly. When they passed under street lamps Steve could see that Billy was wearing makeup, which also was no indication of their gender, because while it was more common for girls, he’d seen plenty of guys, mostly those who were into the whole glam rock scene, wear it as well. The most prominent parts of the makeup was the mascara, which made their eyelashes about a mile long, and the lip gloss, which only made their lips more alluring and irresistable.

 

Under the street lamps Steve could also see an earring or two glimmering in the light, and Steve kind of wanted to pull on them with his teeth to see if it would make Billy shiver under him.

 

Suddenly he felt the ground soften beneath his feet and he realized that Billy had lead them to a beach without Steve even noticing. The sun had set a while ago, but lights from the street and buildings, and also some from the stars, helped them see as they made their way down the beach. Halfway to the water Billy stopped and sat down, pulling Steve down with them. Steve went down less than gracefully, and tried to sit up with as much dignity as he could. He brushed the sand off the hand that wasn’t holding Billy’s.

 

They sat there in silence for a while, holding hands and listening to the ocean. Steve was still looking at Billy. Eventually he had to say something.

 

“You’re really beautiful.”

 

Billy looked at him from underneath long eyelashes. There was a sparkle in their eyes, like they belonged up in the night sky with the stars. Billy shot him a smile.

 

“I’ve been called a lot of things, pretty boy, but I don’t think anyone’s called me beautiful before.”

 

That kinda pissed Steve off. “Well, you should have been! You should be told everyday how beautiful you are, ‘cause that’s the truth,” he preaches. He thought he could see Billy blushing a little bit.

 

“You don’t even know me,” they said.

 

Steve gently squeezed their hand and leaned in until their foreheads were almost touching. “No, but I _want_ to know you, if you’d let me.” He wants to surge forward hard and fast, wants to merge himself completely with Billy, but he lets Billy be the one who moves the last few inches until their lips finally _finally_ meet.

 

They only met thirty minutes ago at most, but Steve feels like this is what he’s been waiting for his whole life.

 

This moment right here. Kissing Billy, the most stunningly beautiful person in the universe, on a beach underneath the stars. Their lip gloss made their lips taste sweet and fruity.

 

The air is cold, but their closeness warms them both. Steve’s other hand, the one that still had a some sand on it, was dragged through Billy’s curls. He was overjoyed to find out they were just as soft as they looked. Billy’s other hand was far bolder that Steve’s. At first it grasped Steve’s shirt collar tight, pulling Steve colder to them and deepening the kiss. As tongues became involved and whimpers could be heard (Steve wasn’t sure which of them were making the sounds) the hand travelled downwards, caressing Steve’s chest and stomach until it landed on the zipper of his jeans.

 

Without needing much promt, Steve laid down on his back in the sand, and Billy climbed on top of him. While Billy started to kiss and bite Steve’s neck, Steve was still obsessing over Billy’s hair. Also their fantastic ass, which Steve had reached down to grab. Judging by the moans, Billy seemed to like it. Then they started to rub Steve’s dick through the denim more seriously, and Steve joined in on the moaning.

 

He thrust up against Billy’s hand, his breathing getting heavier. He felt a hot pressure building up in the pit of his stomach and in a state of almost panic tried to suppress it, because if he came already, just from this, he would be embarrassed enough to bury himself in the sand right then and there.

 

Billy must have felt him tense up, because they stopped rubbing, but kept kissing his neck. “What’s wrong?” he asked between kisses. “You don’t like it?”

 

Steve groaned and felt his face heat up. He hoped Billy would stay down there so he wouldn’t have to look at them. “I think I like it too much.”

 

Billy laughed, but it didn’t sound cruel or mocking. He was just amused, like he thought Steve was cute or something. Still better than them making fun of him.

 

“How about I take care of that for you, baby?” Billy purrs, and before Steve can respond, they are practically sliding down Steve’s body until they’re eye level with his junk. His zip got undone and then that same hand as before was directly on him.

 

“Oh, you’re big a guy, aren’t you?” He could hear Billy’s smirk. “You just keep getting better and better. Like a Prince Charming with a monster cock.” Steve almost wanted to tell them that he had a castle too back in Hawkins to go with the title, but Billy didn’t seem like an Indiana person.

 

Instead he focused on how _great_ he felt with Billy’s hand skillfully working him up and down with firm movements, adding a twist to the wrist every time he reached the head, effectively making Steve moan out loud. He could have done without the rings in Billy's hand, but he was getting a hand job from the person of his dreams, so he wasn't gonna complain. “Fuck… yeah, that’s it.”

 

He nearly folded in half when he felt Billy’s mouth encircle the head of his cock. A firm ringed hand on his chest pushed him back down again.

 

“Just relax, baby, I’ll take good care of you.”

 

“Jesus… Please, Billy.”

 

“Please what?” The question was accompanied by a teasing lick on the underside of his length.

 

“Please,” he breathed, “Please suck my cock.”

 

He felt Billy’s huff of breath against his upper thigh, which had been exposed when Billy pulled down his pants further- which Steve hadn’t even noticed happening- as they laughed a little and replied, “Now that I can do.”

 

Without further ado, that’s exactly what they did.

 

Look, Steve knew he had a big dick. Like, he _knew_ that. He’d seen other dicks and compared in his mind, in locker rooms, in porn, because teenage boys are dumb as fuck and like to whip them out all willy-nilly to show what they got. So, yeah, he knew he was bigger than average. He also knew that Billy has already seen him and seemed to like what they saw, but he was still about to warn Billy, tell them that they didn’t have to go all the way, just take as much as they were comfortable with.

 

Only, by the time Steve had regained enough of his brain to form words, Billy was already halfway down his cock and didn’t seem to be stopping. They moved up and down the shaft a few times, sucking on the head, tongue in the slit. Then they moved down down _down_. Steve’s eyes went wide at the sight of Billy swallowing down his whole cock with only minimal issues. Sure, they couldn’t breath, but they were moaning, sending vibrations up Steve’s spine, and their eyebrows were furrowed with what he hoped was pleasure.

 

Steve threw his head back at the pleasurable sensation, and also thankful that it was sand beneath him and not wooden floor or something, otherwise he would have had a concussion.

 

Billy’s talented tongue worked the underside of his cock, their throat swallowing around the head, and Steve grasped uselessly at the sand, trying to get a form hold on something to ground him to earth. He settled for grabbing Billy’s long hair, which only made them moan even more. Steve tried pulling it a little bit and _yeeess_ that was a good reaction that followed.

 

Steve kept tugging on Billy’s curls, and Billy kept sucking on him. They moved up and down while working their tongue generously, sometimes going all the way back down again, sometimes focusing on the head. Steve couldn’t decide which he liked best. He was in heaven no matter what Billy did.

 

Eventually Steve couldn’t hold back anymore. He was actually impressed by himself that he’d lasted as long as he did. He pulled harder on Billy’s hair to warn them.

 

“Billy, I’m- ah, fuck… Billy, I’m coming,” his voice strained. Instead of pulling away like he’d expected, Billy once again stuffed himself full of Steve’s cock and moaned, and Steve could hold back anymore. He came with a loud groan down Billy’s throat as they swallowed around him, and it was the sweetest relief he’d ever felt in his life. The shivers went all the way from the top of his spine to the tip of his toes.

 

He looked down to see Billy pulling their mouth away with an audible _pop_ , licking a few stray drops of cum from their shiney lips. Steve might have come again just from that sight if hadn’t already been milked dry.

 

“C’m ‘ere,” he mumbled. He couldn’t form words yet, but the message got across. Billy crawled up his body and straddled him. They resumed the heavy kissing from before. This time Steve could taste himself on Billy’s tongue, which was hotter than he thought it would be. He licked deep into Billy’s mouth, chasing the taste, the feeling. He needed to return the favor, _needed_ Billy to feel as good as he did.

 

His hands, which had once again moved down on their own accord to cradle Billy’s ass, began to undo the fly on their incredibly tight pants. Just then Steve remembered his puzzlement from when they met earlier, about Billy was a guy or a girl. Briefly he wondered about what he would find down Billy’s pants, but then the realization struck him.

 

He really didn’t give a shit. Like, at all.

 

Billy was amazing. Might even be described as perfect. And this was Steve’s opinion of them after only knowing each other for and hour, and “knowing” is a strong word. If Billy was a girl, great! He’d know what to do to make her feel good. If Billy was a guy, great! He’d know what to do to make himself feel good and use that as a basis for Billy’s pleasure, and then learn what Billy liked. Both seemed pretty hot at the moment.

 

Either way, he just knew that he wanted Billy, in any way he could get them. He didn’t care what parts they had or which pronouns they wanted to use. Billy would still be Billy, and that would be plenty enough for him.

 

This thought gave him a fresh burst of energy, and with great excitement he opened Billy’s fly and was met with...

 

“Oh, you’re a guy!”

 

Silence.

 

All movement stopped.

 

Steve wanted to shove his fist into his mouth and walk into the sea.

 

Billy sat up and leaned back. “...What?” Steve couldn’t tell if the tone was angry or confused or both. He hoped Billy wasn’t angry, because that might mean they wouldn’t want to sit on his lap anymore.

 

“I mean… I just…” he tried, poorly. “I wasn’t sure, because it’s…” He decided it was best to just stop talking and pray that Billy didn’t walk away from him now.

 

“You weren’t sure if I was a guy or a girl,” Billy summarized. Steve still couldn’t get a clear reading on his tone. “Were you hoping it was one or the other?” Now they sounded more insecure than anything else. Steve noticed that their eyes were fixed on a point over his shoulder, like they were nervous about the answer. Steve also noticed that his hands were still on Billy’s hips. _Please please please let me keep them there as long as possible_. They were really great hips.

 

He shrugged. “I mean, not really. I just thought you were really pretty, and I wanted to know you, to be with you. I don’t really care either way. Wait, _are_ you a guy? ‘Cause a dick doesn’t automatically make you a guy, right?”

 

Steve might have been a bit isolated since he moved to Cali, but he wasn’t a hermit. He had met people of all sorts, this was college after all. People he never would have met in Hawkins, or anywhere in Indiana. He had learned things he’d never thought about before, like how you can have the hots for both guys and girls, and how you don’t have to be a certain gender just because you were born that way. Both of these acquired pieces of knowledge seemed very relevant at that moment.

 

He looked up to see Billy once again looking at him with those starry eyes. Their eyebrows were furrowed from thoughts.

 

“You’re really something, aren’t you, pretty boy?”

 

Before he could reply, Billy kissed him again, but softer this time. There was more emotion than lust behind this kiss, with soft, sweet tasting lips moving with his, tongues occasionally meeting in the middle. He assumed it was okay to pick up where he left off, so he slowly, just to be safe, reached in to Billy’s pants. He met no resistance at all. In fact, Billy was quick to meet the rhythmic movements of his hand with thrusts of their gorgeous hips.

 

Steve knew he had sand on his hand, so it couldn’t be very comfortable for Billy, but they didn’t ask him to stop. They just kept moving in time with Steve and kissing him. When they pulled their mouth away to breath Steve moved his down to Billy’s neck, where he altered between nibbling on their soft skin and just smelling them. Billy’s precome coated his hand and made the slide easier, and Billy breathed heavily in his ear.

 

“Almost there, baby, keep going. Ugh, so close.” Billy’s own hand joined Steve’s and adjusted his grip, making the hold a bit firmer, showing him how he liked it. Steve picked up the hints and soon Billy was practically humping him. Steve didn’t think he’d ever seen anything as beautiful in his life.

 

Billy came with a whimper that was akin to the hymn sung by angels. They painted both their hands and Steve’s shirt with the white stripes of his essence, his skin was warm and his breathing hard.

 

They shared one more long kiss before Steve laid down in the sand and pulled Billy down with him.

 

They laid there cuddling for a long while, just looking up at the stars, listening to the ocean and each other’s breathing. Billy was half on top of Steve, with a leg thrown over his hips and their face buried in Steve’s neck. Steve was plenty content with just holding Billy and smelling their hair. He was now pretty sure that the coconut scent came from their shampoo.

 

Because Steve was an idiot, he had to ruin their nice moment.

 

“There is _so_ much sand in my asscrack right now.”

 

Thankfully Billy laughed. Steve could feel their smile and breath against his pulse point. That was a really great laugh. Steve wanted to hear it all the time. Either that or the sounds Billy made during sex.

 

“It’ll probably be years before all that disappears.”

 

“Yeah, but until then I’ll think of you every time I find a grain of sand in my clothes.”

 

Billy’s hand batted lightly against his chest. “Of course your a sappy Prince Charming. You shouldn’t be able to make me blush after I blew you.”

 

Steve suddenly cursed the darkness around them. He wanted to see Billy’s face all heated up. “I bet you’re really pretty when you blush.” Billy cuddled closer to him.

 

After some more silence, Billy asked in a quiet and unsure voice, “Do you really not care?”

 

Steve dragged his nails along Billy’s scalp and felt them shiver from the sensation. He wanted to shrug, but couldn’t with Billy’s head still on his shoulder. “No, I just want _you_. But out of curiosity, like you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but are you a guy? Like, what do I call you? ‘Cause I’ve been calling you they in my head because I wasn’t sure. Actually I called you she at first, because I thought you were a girl, but…”

 

Billy laughed again. “Wow, my dad would be rolling in his grave if he knew someone thought I was a girl,” he chuckled delighted, then grew more serious. He used one hand to draw shapes on Steve’s chest, just below his collar. “I guess I’m a guy. At least most of the time. People call me he, and I’m fine with that, really, it’s just…”

 

“Just what?” he whispered into Billy’s curls.

 

Billy places a small kiss on his neck before answering. “Sometimes it nice to _not_ be a he. To be something else. Or some _one_ else. Certain expectations go away, and I can look different without it being weird. Like, I don’t have to let someone else decide who I should be.”

 

Steve thought about it. He personally felt comfortable with who he was in his gender and as for his sexuality, well, as it had just been discovered, he was learning new things everyday and felt pretty great about it. If Billy didn’t feel that way, then he should have to act or be a certain way just because of the body parts he was born with. That was total bullshit.

 

“Yeah, that makes sense. So what do you want me to call you?” He could almost hear Billy thinking about the answer.

 

“He is fine, but… Can you, when we’re alone… Could you call me they?”

 

Steve’s heart started beating furiously, and he was certain that Billy could both hear and feel it. “Of course I’ll call you they! Does that mean I can keep seeing you? Like, both in public and just the two of us?”

 

Billy tightens his grip on him, like they think Steve might disappear at any second. Fat chance! Billy was stuck with him for as long as they could stand him now!

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Billy bit his neck again, and Steve knew there would be a mark or two, and that he would do absolutely nothing to cover them up. “If you’re okay with it.”

 

Steve chuckled. If he was okay with it? There weren’t words in the English language that could describe just how okay with it he was. He felt like jumping from joy. “Yeah, I’m okay with that. Do you want to come back to my place? Maybe help me wash away some of the sand?”

 

Billy hummed, and Steve felt the vibrations of it in his chest. “I want to, but I can’t. If I’m not home in the morning my little sister’s gonna freak out when she doesn’t know where I am.” Steve was disappointed, but understood. “But you can walk me back home if you want to.”

 

Steve very much wanted to. With great reluctance he gently pushed Billy off him, stood up and pulled his pants back on (filled with sand, but there was nothing he could do about that now, so he would just suffer in silence), and offered Billy two hands to pull them up as well. Hand in hand they began to head back to the city, Billy once again leading the way. Steve decided that he really liked Billy’s hands. They were strong and looked beautiful cover in rings, and the nail polish made them look elegant and edgy at the same time.

 

They walked for about twenty minutes through the city. During that time Steve’s admiration for Billy raised even more, because he realized that they’d been walking in those platform shoes the whole evening which, while they looked great, could not have been easy. Steve wondered if he’d be the taller one if Billy took them off. They eventually reached Billy’s place. It was an apartment building made of red bricks. They stopped in the archway that lead to the entrance door.

 

Steve didn’t want to say goodbye yet, and he didn’t have to, because Billy pulled him in for a last, long, sweet kiss.

 

“Hey,” he said while their lips were still touching, so it was a little awkward. “Can I pick you up tomorrow? Or today, I guess.” He didn’t know what time it was. “I can take you out for breakfast or something. You can bring your sister if you want.” _Please say yes please say yes please say yes_.

 

Billy smiled against his lips. They seemed reluctant to move away from their closeness too. “Yeah, that’d be cool. We can meet you here outside at like 9?”

 

 _Yeeesss!!_ “Sure, sounds great.”

 

They stood there for a while, neither really wanting to say goodbye, but knowing they would eventually have to. Steve comforted himself that he would see them again in just a few short hours.

 

“Okay, well,” he cleared his throat. “I should probably go.” He finally took a step back, very reluctantly.

 

Billy took a deep breath. “Right, and I should probably go upstairs. Make sure she’s alright up there.”

 

“Right.”

 

Still neither of them moved. Instead they started to laugh. It was ridiculous the way they were behaving. Like two fourteen year old doing the whole _No, you hang up first_ thing.

 

“Okay, I’m- I’m really going now,” he decided, and slowly started to walk away backwards, so he could still look at Billy. Well, _try_ to look at them. The lamp in the archway seemed broken, so there was only so much he could see in the semi-darkness.

 

“Kay,” Billy confirmed with a dazzling smile on their lips. “Bye,” he gave Steve a little wave and a final glance before he disappeared into the building.

 

Steve walked backwards for an embarrassingly long time just so he could keep looking at Billy’s building. No windows were lit, but he tried to imagine which apartment was Billy’s, and if they were watching Steve walk away. He liked to think they were.

 

Eventually he had to turn around again and keep walking normally back to his place on the campus.

 

Okay, so maybe school was still hovering over him like a fairytale monster ready to gobble him up, and maybe he was still feeling kind of down, but now he had Billy. Or at least he liked to _think_ that he had Billy, or would have him in the future.

 

Maybe all his problems hadn’t magically disappeared, but suddenly thought of the future didn’t seem quite as dark anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it ironic that I'm writing Steve being depressed and stressed about college as a way to forget about how depressed and stressed I myself am about college? Art really does imitate life.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr if you feel like it. I'm kings-never-die, and also have a sideblog about fun history stuff :)


End file.
